Let's do it our way
by Bellanicole1313gmail.com
Summary: A city girl is in love with the star Orlando Bloom, but they get caught in the spot. Will she make a mistake trying to make things right? Or is her choice the end of her and Orlando


I remember holding him, loving him. I went to a party last night, I had a great time. I was with Orlando, we went to the party together. I didn't know many people there, as for it was his party, not mine. When I first got there, I was polite and acting how I should have. But then he started to noticed that I felt out of place, and that I wasn't comfortable. So he came up to me from behind, startling me. Gently he felt around my side and asked "so do you wanna go? I have an idea of what we can do". I should have known he would have flirted with me, but I wasn't too sure if I was ready. But he seduced me into following him. I knew I shouldn't have gone, but he knew exactly what to do. We went out the back door and into the garden, then I looked up to the sky and counted the stars. He looked back at me and smiled. I looked back at him and grabbed him, I kissed him passionately. He picked me up and brought me into a maze, it was night but wasn't cold. I looked at him awkwardly when we sat down on the cool soft grass, he knew who I felt so he told me that I won't regret it. I had few words to say, so I simply played with my hair and looked down and the grass. He slowly crawled over top of me, then took off his shirt. He reached for my hands, and then I slowly removed the tube top I was wearing. He smiled at me, and said quietly "your so beautiful, I love you". I couldn't deny the feeling I had lying underneath him shirtless, but then I thought. I only have known him for a couple weeks. But before I hesitated to even think of leaving, he kissed me. I slowly sat up, and we shifted to the other side of the maze wall. So that I was on top. He seductively removed his pants, and I removed my skirt. He held me close to his warm body, I felt around him as he did the same to me. We slowly started to get into a nice technique that was great for the both of us. But before we knew it, his phone rang. He didn't answer it, he stayed with me. A couple minutes later, I noticed someone holding there phone up. They were video taping us! So I quickly got off of Orlando and reached for my shirt, Orlando sat up and yelled to this person "what in the bloody hell are you doing?" i was deathly afraid, Orlando got his pants on and stormed over to this person. It was one of his friends from the party, Orlando was furious. While he tried to deal with things, I though of the negative things that could happen. I started crying quietly, Orlando told his friend to leave, and never show anyone that tape. Then he quickly ran over to me, he gave me a hug and told me that I had nothing to fear. I left him and the party. I went home and just went to bed thinking of all the things I can do. I didn't talk to Orlando for a couple days, but then my phone rang one afternoon. I answered knowing it was him, but instead it was some stranger. This stranger said "damn, that tape with you and Orlando is hot!" I didn't want to waste time of the phone with this guy. So I hung up, and called Orlando and said "your friend! He released the tape" Orlando stuttered and said "what? how do you know?" Then I told him about the call I got, we decided he would come to my house tonight. When he got over, I greeted him with a kiss. I led him to my room, he looked around as I grabbed my laptop. We decided that we wanted to see the tape, and see how bad this is. So we lied in bed together, and I searched up the tape. What we found was worse than we thought, it had everything you could see. I put away my laptop, then crawled back into bed with him. He looked at me, and played with my hair. He said "we've been done this path before" I looked at him and giggled "well for starters we aren't in a maze, and there isn't any cameras". I slowly sat up and he said "thats gonna make it more enjoyable" I let him removed my cashmere shirt, as I slowly reached down for his pants. It wasn't the same as last time, it felt right, and real. We spent the night together, but when I woke up he was gone. He left a note saying "don't worry baby, I didn't leave you, I'm downstairs, come look for me" I took the note and slid it into my pocket. Then I dashed downstairs, but Orlando wasn't there, it was someone else. And that guy was Justin, Justin Bieber. I was frightened and then I remembered, he looked a lot like the guy who video taped me and Orlando. I asked him where Orlando was, he told me "you won't be needed him, I'm here now" I replied independently "I'm flattered, but I'm not taking a chance on you". He giggled and pulled me towards him, he said "you know, if we play, then there will be a chance I'll take the video down". I didn't say anything, but he wasn't gonna give up. He started touching me, and whispered in my ear "so... You up for it?" I thought he would actually take the video down, so I grabbed him and started kissing him. He told me "ha, nice try, talk dirty to me" so instead I said "what about this?" And I got down on my knees, he said "I guess this will do". After that, he said "you've done good, so it's your choice, do you wanna keep on going, or should are you gonna kick me out?" I shouldn't have, I really shouldn't have. But I said "hmmm, how bout we do it my way?" I led him upstairs to my shower, I turned on the shower and only grabbed one towel. I told him we won't be needing more, he looked at me. And slowly got undressed, I looked back at him, and his body. He walked up to me, and started feeling my clothes. He said "cashmere? Don't wanna get that wet, why don't we take it off?" I giggled and said "go ahead" he went behind me and undid the buttons. I watched my shirt drop on the ground, then turned around at him. We got in the shower, and felt the warm water. I heard a door open, but I couldn't move an inch away from Justin's body. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, but then I heard a bag dropped. Keeping my eyes closed i tried to ask Justin what that was, but it was hard with all the movement going on. He told me "dont worry, my pants fell", what was really going on? Well Orlando walked in the bathroom, then just for bragging, Justin started doing more and faster. Orlando was mad, he didn't even know what to do, so he just stood there, waiting for me to open my eyes. When I did, I quickly moved away from Justin, I tried not to cry finally realizing what I let Justin do. I yelled at Justin, and told him to leave. Then dashed over to Orlando, I told him that is as sorry and didn't realize what Justin did to me. Orlando looked at me and said "yah, I'm sorry too." He left me, I was heartbroken. But I quickly found someone new, we didn't have to worry about any celebrity drama like that. But the only thing was, I loved him, but not like I loved Orlando. So one afternoon, we went out for dinner. I was dressed in a fitted cream coloured dress. After we ordered, I saw Orlando walk in, but he had a new girl. So I tried to ignore him, but I remembered everything. Parties, sex, goofing around, I remembered why I loved him. I told my current boyfriend, I had to go to the washroom. And I slowly walked over to the bathroom, so that Orlando would notice. He stood up and followed me. I was looking in the mirror, as he came around the corner and started kissing my neck. I didn't turn around, I waited for him to say some thing. So finally he looked at me in the mirror and said "so do you still want this? Or should I leave?" I turned around and pushed him against the wall, I said "what does it look like?". He slowly pulled down my dress, as I said "I'm sorry, I was doing it for us". He pressed him finger against my lips, and started kissing me. Then he got undressed and picked me up. He said to me "wanna re-creat the scene you made with Justin, but this time we can do it our way" luckily we found a way out without anyone noticing. When we got home, I turned on the shower and said "you ready for a ride" then seductively he said back "just wait until you see what I have instore for you".


End file.
